


Take The Bullet

by theworldwithkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Dystopian, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Swearing, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: One bullet determined the fate of the country.





	Take The Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for prompt #176.
> 
> holy shit. This is the first fic I've written that broke 20K and I'm impressed with myself. There's still so much that could've been fixed/expanded, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. (you can tell though, that near the end I was rushing -- sorry for that)
> 
> To the prompter, I hope this is how you wanted it to turn out and that you enjoyed it~~
> 
> Thanks to the mods and my beta for being patient with me. It was very much appreciated!
> 
> *ALSO, there are side pairings in this, but I've chosen not to tag them as one of them is a spoiler*  
> (and all of ot12 are in here, but I've only tagged the members who are mentioned most often)

Somewhere in the depths of the impoverished, amongst the mass of warehouses was a man. Deep, deep asleep. 

A little bird fluttered through the desolate streets weaving in and out of the alleys. The buildings surrounding him were owned by the government, rendering the streets to silence. Many of the stragglers who lived in this area moved closer to the city to avoid the threatening, unblinking, red glare of security cameras.

And yet, a little bird wandered. No, he wasn’t wandering. Every movement he made was deliberate. Cautious. For if he got caught, then he wouldn’t be much of a little bird.

Swiftly, he moved until he reached the section he had yet to investigate. In front of him was another warehouse, one that looked the same as the others. Tall and wide. Window shutters were hanging by one bracket. Paint chipping off through the weather. Cracks decorated the concrete.

He took out a small marker and drew a sweet little bird on the side of the wall. He had used this as a method to keep track of all the buildings he had inspected.

With one last peer over his shoulder at the disabled security camera, he entered the building. The door groaned open and then shut, making a louder sound when the little bird was sealed inside. The echo sounded in the space.

This warehouse was different. The little bird knew this almost immediately. The air was much, much cooler than the stifling heat outside. And in the distance, he could hear the faint humming sound of a machine. And if he concentrated a little harder he could hear the consistent beep.

He knew it wasn’t outside noises or anything coming from inside the building as there hadn’t been power in this section for a year now (well, except for cameras). Very curious.

He wandered through the emptiness. Each footstep seemed to get louder and louder the more he walked. At the far corner of the building was a metal door. The little bird made his way over without hesitation.

This door was much quieter when he opened it like the door was regularly oiled, which was something that bothered the little bird. Oil was mostly used in the Upper City, and it was seldom found in the Under. 

The first thing he saw was a set of descending stairs and so he followed. Down. Down he went until he finally reached the bottom, which led to a long hallway. 

At the end of the hall was another door, but this one had several locked deadbolts. The little bird walked down the hall; his steps seemed even louder in the closed off hallway like it was fighting with the beeping inside the locked room. It made him uneasy, but not enough for him to stop. 

When he reached the door, he reached out his left hand and tentatively flipped the locks one by one. He reached down to the knob and slowly turned it; the metal was cold against his palm. He paused when he opened the door slightly, waiting to hear any alarm.

When nothing sounded, he opened the door fully and found what he had been looking for. The noise of the beeping was at its peak as he walked over to the large machine in front of him. Leaning in, he peered through the transparent glass at the frozen body. The man's face was barely recognizable through the frost. But the little bird knew he had the right person. The man had the same fiery red hair as he did a year ago.

He took several steps to his right where a sleeping console rested. It was situated just above the man’s head.

The consul lit up when he touched the screen. A locked screen appeared waiting for the appropriate password.

He entered various codes and security answers that he had received nights before. Once he had full access to the man's vital, the unease that coated his bones disappeared.

_Subject 001 is healthy. All injuries have been healed._

The system’s voice was female and very much robotic. He reached into the shoulder bag against his hip and pulled out a small laptop. It was old, but he had managed to modify it to suit his needs. Once it was plugged into the console, he was able to monitor the inner workings of the system. 

He held his breath as he began the wake-up process. He wasn't entirely sure how long it was going to take. The reports he had read said it could take anywhere between 2 minutes to two days.

But he knew that he wasn't going to have two days once the wake-up process started. The moment the warming began would be the moment that the alarms would set but he had made a program on his laptop that would trick the system into thinking that was a slight glitch—

_Warning. Power failure._

“Shit,” he muttered. He worked faster. The program on his laptop just set in; it caused the power malfunction. He needed to—

_Warning. Power failure._

The little bird bit his lip as he tried to work around the failure. He tried redirecting the power and equalizing it—

_Authorization code required._

He wanted to curse again but there wasn't time. There was only time for focusing. He hacked his way into the system and managed to find the codes in a matter of minutes. It would’ve taken seconds if he didn’t need to equal out the power.

He let out another breath as the screen read _Authorized._

_Subject 001 revival in process._

He watched in silence as the machine hissed, letting out cold air that rose the hair on his arms and brought a chill to his bones.

_Estimated time of revival: 9 hours and 45 minutes._

The little bird grit his teeth as he shifted back to his laptop again. He needed to override the system's revival setting. Then he needed to make sure that the process wasn't going to affect the sleeping man. Little Bird felt his palms start to grow clammy.

_Warning. Power failure._

The little bird ignored the system’s message again and he pressed on. He managed to decrease the time of revival by 9 hours. He wagered that 45 minutes would be a decent amount of time to revive most of his body.

The little bird monitored both his laptop and the system itself as it began speed revival.

_Sight. Check._

_Hearing. Check._

_Mobility. Check._

_Respiratory System. Check._

_Cardiac System. Check._

The system ran through each system in great detail. It was very meticulous. Very careful. At any other time, Little Bird would be greatly curious about how it managed to do so, but he did not have the time to care.

_Memories. Error. E— error_

“Error?” he said. He typed away at the system to read the report.

_Increased revival rate has affected Subject 001's memories._

The robotic female voice sounded in the room. The little bird looked at the man in the chamber. The expression on his face didn’t change, but it did have more colour to it than before.

_Solution: increase estimated time of revival._

The Little Bird cursed again. But this time it was a string of profanities that even adults would deem inappropriate.

_Warning. Power failure._

_Subject 001 revival process interrupted._

_Forced revival starting in..._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

The Little Bird quickly packed up his gear and took several steps away from the machine and watched as it hissed more, letting out more of the cold, cold air. Little Bird wrapped his arms around himself.

_Two..._

_One..._

Slowly, the lid popped off the machine and revealed the man. It took several more minutes until the man finally opened his eyes. When he did, the little bird disappeared through the door, leaving it opened— just a crack. But before he had left the stairwell he sent a quick message.

 

———— 

 

_‘The Commander in Chief has recently approved two new laws that will severely affect the way we live our lives in the Under City…’_

Chanyeol stopped sweeping and looked towards the old radio, that sat on a shelf just above the register, as the hosts continued talking about the recent laws that came into effect.

_‘Hyuk, what are your thoughts on this?’_

_‘Well, frankly, I think it’s stupid. They’re using their power over us once again. When was the last time that any of us saw the Commander? Hm? He’s been hiding away in his big house, along with the rest of the pig-headed officials— ‘_

Chanyeol shook his head slightly. He always hated how the radio hosts in the Under City expressed their biased opinions. People of influence should always be careful with what they say. Chanyeol rolled his eyes again at another stupid comment. It wasn’t like they knew who the Commander was anyways.

Chanyeol didn’t know him either, but at least he had the decency to think about others before he spoke his opinion. That was something that Chanyeol hated. Speaking without thinking always had consequences. There was something deep in his core that told him these words were right like he had lived through something like it before. 

He turned his attention back to his sweeping. The store he worked at was slow today, so he was able to get the extra cleaning done. Getting underneath the shelves was always a hard task especially when there was a constant flow of customers, but today he finally got to them. The owners of the store, Yixing and Luhan, were busy dealing with some paper work, so they had been hiding in the office at the back of the shop. They had a little shop. It sold a lot of miscellaneous objects that people in this part of the city typically needed. They were lucky they lived closer to the better part of the Under City, so the crime wasn’t as bad in this area. Chanyeol, also, knew that it was partly because they sold items to the government as well, which gave them an extra feeling of protection. He wasn’t sure what the government needed but it was important enough for them to buy things.

Chanyeol had been working here for several months now. Yixing had found him wandering around the warehouses, which were further into the Under City. To say that he was happy to be found would be an understatement. He lost his memories and couldn’t remember where he was or what had happened to him. When he woke, he had found himself in, what he found out later, to be a cryo-chamber. Why he was there, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure if he’d get his memories back. But he supposed he should just be thankful for his new found friends.

Yixing and Luhan were kind enough to take him in and give him a job. It’s been six months since he had been saved and slowly, they’re figuring things out about each other and especially Chanyeol. 

The list of things that Chanyeol discovered about himself was a small one, but at least there was a list for him to work from. He had an excellent grasp on the politics, or the politics of a year before him waking up. He knew that the officials had a lot more power than they should, which is causing a lot of problems for people in the Under City. Another thing he learned early into his stay with Yixing and Luhan is his ability to fight. One of his first days on the job, back when people used to rob the store, Chanyeol had gotten into a fight defending the store. 

He had been working late with Luhan when suddenly two men had come in with weapons and threatened them. Chanyeol without much thought started to fight them and won. In the moment he had only thought about protecting Luhan and not much else. But after the fight, when things had calmed down he started to wonder what kind of person he was. What else did he know what to do? Had he been a bad person?

Yixing and Luhan had done their best to help bring back his memories but there wasn’t anything that they could do to help. Why they haven’t kicked Chanyeol out yet, he wasn’t sure, but still, he was very thankful that they hadn’t. Chanyeol did his best to save the little money that they gave him, but he knew that it wouldn’t be enough to get a place of his own. He also knew that finding a decent job in the Under City was nearly impossible. He had gotten lucky with Yixing and he did the best to make sure that he didn’t mess it up.

~~

Most of his days now were just the same routine. He would wake up early, with Yixing and open up the shop. A couple of hours later, Luhan would get up and keep an eye on the store while Yixing or Chanyeol would go out and grab any supplies needed.

Today was his day to go out and grab some supplies. It had been about a week since Chanyeol walked along the street of Under City and things seemed to be getting worse. The amount of litter along the sidewalks hadn’t changed, nor did the number of homeless people. Nor was it the dirty air. He couldn’t pinpoint his sense of unease. As always, the further one got into the city the worse it got. Buildings became more and more run down. Many had shattered windows, some even without doors. Similar to the buildings, weather in the Under City was dreary almost like all the dirt and grime from the people and buildings had filled the air with it's pollution. Chanyeol remembered a couple of months ago, when he was at the border between the Upper City and Under City. The clean, crisp air from the Upper City faded to the dark and polluted air of the Under. But still, through all of this chaos, there was something amiss. It couldn't have been the two new laws in place. They were more for the people in the Upper City and barely affected those in the Under City. That was because things were already so bad down here that it couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

Chanyeol tried to push away the weird feeling as he started to make his way back home. There was just a small list of things they needed today so it was just a short trip for Chanyeol and the small bad he had on his shoulder was nice and light. But as he started the way back there was a run down truck drove through the littered streets. Two men were both standing in the bed of the truck throwing out pieces of paper. They had their faces covered so no one would be able to recognize them. There were rumours that the ones behind this were the rebels, but it was just here say. Only those susceptible to propaganda believed that it was the rebels. The rebels were a myth of sorts. Or at least that’s what Chanyeol believed. If they truly existed then why hadn’t they done anything yet? The Under City had been in the shits for years and still, nothing had been done by them to fix anything. 

Several sheets of paper flew in Chanyeol direction. Typically, Chanyeol wouldn’t bother to look the sheets over. His political background had taught him that most of the things that those men spewed were false. But something was gnawing at him to pick one up. 

He readjusted the bag on his shoulder and bent down. He picked it up with the back showing and only when he stood to his full height did he turn it over. On it was a silhouetted figure with the caption _Commander and Thief._ The word ‘thief’ was written in large red letters.

Chanyeol felt his brows scrunched together as his heart dropped.

_No, he would never—_ Chanyeol stopped his thoughts. He, who? Why was he so affected by this man?

Chanyeol looked harder at the silhouette and tried to figure out what the person looked like. It was a side portrait. He could make out the thickness of brows. The softness of his jawline and his protruding Adam’s apple. 

Somewhere from deep in his mind, Chanyeol could imagine the Adam’s apple moving as the man spoke or drank his rye and ginger. With that, the silhouette morphed into the man’s face. Suddenly, as if someone sparked a match, Chanyeol started to remember. Slowly at first, only showing him glimpses of smiles, sharp gazes and deep voices. Then all at once. With short statures, and dark rooms. Private conversations and meaningful propositions… soft touches and long nights.

Chanyeol remembered walking through the Upper City with this man. How they hoped to make the country better. How they hoped to bring a better life to those who needed it the most. They wanted… they wanted to get rid of the corrupt politicians. He remembered making promises to this man. Promises of protection. Promises of affections. He remembers everything that happened before he woke in the cryo-chamber. 

“Hey, are you okay?” It was a female’s voice that pulled him out of his thoughts. Chanyeol had ended up on the ground. He only realized then that he had erratic breathing.

Chanyeol looked to the women with wide eyes for a brief moment before he pulled himself together. 

“Y-yes,” his breathing was still irregular but he managed to stand, “I’m alright.”

He walked away ignoring her call. The poster was still clutched in his hand as he made his way back home.

 

———— 

 

Chanyeol entered the shop. His breathing was back to normal but he couldn’t shake the unease that filled him after regaining his memories. He walked further into the store, the radio was on, but he couldn’t focus on the words. And he heard Luhan’s voice calling out to him, but still, he said nothing. He felt like he had been in a dream. The memories, though all came back, were a jumbled mess in his head. He couldn’t figure out which event happened before the other. Or which was something he had made up. Everything about them _felt_ real. He could remember his feelings and emotions during each of them. But still, he couldn’t be sure. He had heard so many bad things about what he had done. All the terrible laws that were passed.

Chanyeol had just reached the door behind the counter that led up to their lodgings. 

“Chanyeol. What’s wrong?” Luhan said as he stopped Chanyeol from going up.

Chanyeol looked to Luhan and then down at the poster. He handed the poster over to Luhan.

“I-I remember everything,” Chanyeol had said. He turned his gaze over to Luhan, whose mouth had opened slightly. There was a moment of concern that washed over Luhan’s face but it was quickly dissolved and replaced with a seriousness that Chanyeol couldn’t place. He suddenly felt scared.

The ringing of the bell, over the front door, stopped Luhan’s response. The pair looked over the racks and saw Yixing, who regarded both of them with a curious gaze.

“Xing,” Luhan said before the other could speak. He clutched the poster in his hand cause it to crinkle further. “Close up the shop and get Baekhyun.”

Yixing's eyes flickered over to Chanyeol’s for a second before he nodded.

Luhan pushed Chanyeol up the stairs and locked the door behind him. Chanyeol was waiting at the landing a couple of steps up and looked down at the door on the other side of the landing. That one led out into the back alley.

Deep in Chanyeol’s stomach, butterflies started to appear. The way Luhan reacted and what he asked Yixing to do made him nervous. Why was it such a big deal that he finally remembered?

The back entrance taunted him as he contemplated running away. But the soft touch of Luhan’s hand on his back dispelled the doors hold on him. Luhan was his friend, Chanyeol thought to himself, as he followed the other up the stairs. They were friends and he was going to be okay.

Right?

 

————

 

Baekhyun walked up the back steps, following behind Jongin and Yixing. He made sure he locked the back entrance before he followed them up the other set of stairs. Neither of them spoke as they made their way inside, making sure to remove their shoes before entering any further. 

Yixing and Luhan’s place was almost all connected. Other than the one bedroom and bathroom, the living room and kitchen both held the same space. In the far corner of the living was a single mattress, where Chanyeol slept. There was a twin blanket on top. The stuffy air of the Under City always made it too warm to sleep at night. Baekhyun was still surprised that Chanyeol didn’t try to find a new place to stay rather than sleeping on a small bed on the floor. But, Baekhyun supposed, it was because this part of the city was ruthless. No one would want to offer Chanyeol a place to stay, especially if he didn’t have much to offer.

Baekhyun had met Chanyeol multiple times throughout the last six months. Though, they never had in depth conversations, mostly because Baekhyun didn’t trust the man. But also, he had only simply been in the shop for brief conversations with Yixing and Luhan. 

Currently, Luhan was sitting next to Chanyeol on the couch. Luhan was also kind enough to set out the kitchen chair in a half circle in front of the couch, so it would be easier to talk.

“Luhan?” Baekhyun said the moment he made eye contact. Luhan rose from his position and motioned for Baekhyun to follow him.

They went into Yixing’s and his bedroom. It was a very simple room. A bed big enough for the two of them and two dressers. There wasn’t anything out of place. Luhan wasn’t known to be a messy person.

“He remembers his past,” Luhan said in a quiet tone after the door was shut. “I got some things from him, but I was waiting for the rest of you guys to get here before I pried too much.”

“What did he say?”

“He worked side by side with the Commander in Chief before he got the position,” Luhan explained crossing his arms He shifted in his place. “He also said this wasn’t how they wanted the city to turn out. They wanted to make it better not worse. That was it.”

Baekhyun scoffed at that. “Those are some big words for a man who just regained his memories.”

Luhan said nothing as moved to open the door again.

It was true then, Baekhyun thought to himself as he followed after Luhan. They had been right all those months ago. Now that he regained his memory, Baekhyun was going to need all of his questions answered.

Luhan sat back down on the couch beside Chanyeol. Yixing and Jongin sat in the chairs on either side of the couch, leaving the center seat for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. He interlocked his fingers as he spoke. “Luhan tells me that you used to work with the Commander in Chief?”

Chanyeol nodded his head. His eyes were fierce and didn’t deter when Baekhyun challenged him.

Baekhyun sighed. “I’m going to be very honest with you, Chanyeol. I don’t trust you.” Chanyeol looked to Luhan and Yixing before he looked back at Baekhyun. “But I need to know where you stand.”

“Where I stand?”

“If what you told Luhan is true, then that must mean you want the current government gone, correct?” Chanyeol hesitated before he nodded. “Then I’m going to need you to answer all of my questions.”

“Why should I?” Chanyeol said. There was sharpness to his tone, which Baekhyun couldn’t blame him for. Baekhyun was asking for something without giving anything in return.

“If you answer my questions then I’ll tell you things, which you are going to want to know if you wish to continue living here.” It was an empty threat, and both of them knew it. This was Yixing and Luhan’s home and it was their decision if Chanyeol got to stay or not.

Chanyeol took a moment. He looked over at the corner bed and then towards his two roommates. But neither of them gave any expression. They were more than likely on Baekhyun’s side, but he was never one to force his belief on others. He never wanted people on his side unless it was truly their own beliefs. If it was anything else, then that meant they would be too easily swayed that they couldn’t be trusted.

“Fine,” Chanyeol said with a sigh. Baekhyun leaned back against the chair. “Ask me your questions.”

“First, how close were you with the Commander in Chief?”

“I’ve known him since we were children,” Chanyeol said. He looked down to the ground as he continued. “We both grew up in the Upper City, just by the border. He was— is — my best friend.”

Baekhyun noticed a tightness in Chanyeol’s voice when he said the latter portion. A twitch in his lip showed Baekhyun that there was something more than just platonic feelings. It reminded him of himself when he had a pining heart, years ago.

“How did you end up in the cryo-chamber?” He asked instead of the other question that filled his mind. It didn’t matter what sort of feelings Chanyeol harboured for the Commander back then, or if he even still felt the same. All that mattered was if Chanyeol was worth Baekhyun’s trust. 

“I was shot while protecting him.”

“By?”

“I don’t know.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as he regarded Chanyeol. It didn’t seem like a lie. The ferocity in Chanyeol’s gaze held but there was nothing that showed deceit. 

“Who woke you up?”

“It wasn’t you guys?”

“No, Yixing found you months before you woke up,” Baekhyun answered carefully. “What makes you think that we would want to do that?”

This time Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “I was very close to the Commander; I know how interrogations work. I am very capable of putting two and two together.”

Baekhyun noticed that both Luhan and Jongin shifted in their seats as Chanyeol continued.

“I also am very good at listening,” Chanyeol said, but before he continued he cleared his throat. “I’m not— I’m not saying this as a threat, only that I’ve picked up on more than you guys might’ve realized. Now and even when I was with the Commander, there had always been rumours of a group of rebels. Based on everything that I’ve picked up and how you are all treating me, I can safely conclude that you four are part of the group of rebels.”

Baekhyun could almost hear the uncertainty in Chanyeol’s voice as he spoke of the rebels like he was talking about a fairy tale.

There was a moment of silence as no one confirmed nor denied Chanyeol’s accusation. Chanyeol spoke once more before anyone had a chance to. “He’s not a bad person, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol as he leaned closer to the man. “How can you be so sure?” Baekhyun said with a tightness in his voice. He could feel Jongin’s gaze on him. “You were asleep for an entire year; you couldn’t possibly understand the things he did to us.”

 

———— 

 

“You never did answer my question, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as he leaned up against the counter. Chanyeol was closer to the front of the store sweeping, while there were no customers. There was less than an hour left until closing, so this was always the quieter part of the night. 

“There were a fair number of questions last night, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol retorted. The distinct sound of the plastic bristles hitting the concrete didn’t falter. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“You said that you want the current government gone,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol stopped when he turned he had three pairs of eyes on him. Even from this distance, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s eyes narrow. “And you’ve claimed that we’re part of the rebels. But you never did say if you were part of us or not.”

Chanyeol already knew what his answer was before he said it. But still, he took a moment to regard the three men in front of him. He was aware that what they stood for what something they fully believed in. He also knew that the way the government was running now was causing a lot more harm than good. It _needed_ to change for the better, no matter the consequences. He knew he agreed with that. But...the Commander. The memories of the man came back to Chanyeol and it caused him to falter, ever so slightly. The words that Baekhyun said to him last night still rang in his eyes. It was true that Chanyeol may not know what the Commander had done during his time in the cryo-chamber. It’s could also be true that Chanyeol’s memories were also wrong. But he couldn’t deny the soft flutter in his heart when the Commander’s image came to mind. Nor the lightness in his step when he remembers their shy glances and red cheeks. 

He wanted to protect the Commander and wanted to believe that his memories were right, he still couldn’t be sure. Memories were a fickle thing.

“I’m on your side,” Chanyeol said finally. He could see the tension leave Yixing and Luhan’s shoulders, but Baekhyun remained neutral. 

Before Baekhyun had a chance to respond, Jongin burst through the front door, gasping for breath. He continued through the store until he reached the three by the counter and slammed something down on the counter. 

Luhan looked down at the paper and quickly scanned it. “Close up shop, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol nodded his head and set the broom against the front wall.

“What is this?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol flipped over the sign from open to close and then locked the door.

“That warehouse you found Chanyeol at,” Jongin said through deep breaths. “It was burned to the ground last night.”

Chanyeol made his way over to the group. He thought to last night after Baekhyun and Jongin had left. Nights in the Under City were always unpredictable. The only thing that was certain during the evening was the increase in crime and local police sirens always going off. He remembered hearing an abundance of sirens last night but he didn’t think anything of it. And he didn’t smell any smoke, so the wind must’ve blown it in the opposite direction.

“Then why are Chanyeol’s description on this paper?” Luhan asked as he turned the page toward Chanyeol when he reached the counter. There was no picture, only text. At the top of the page in large letters was the word wanted. Beneath that were physical descriptions that matched Chanyeol. Tall, red hair, large ears.

“What exactly am I wanted for?” Chanyeol asked.

“For arson,” Jongin said. He leaned closer to Baekhyun’s side when the latter lightly rubbed the man’s back.

Why would someone want to arrest him for arson? And why now? He had been out of the chamber for six months now— unless, whoever it is that wants him, only just recently checked the chamber. They were keeping him alive and then accusing him of arson the moment they lose him which would mean that they were protecting him but— 

“I must be leverage for the Commander,” Chanyeol said to himself when he reached that conclusion.

“Or maybe it’s him doing this to you,” Baekhyun said bitterly. Luhan looked at Baekhyun with pursed lips.

Chanyeol shook his head. “That wouldn’t make sense. I got shot and then put into a cryo-chamber for a year, if he wanted me dead, then I would’ve died a long time ago.”

“I’m going to have to agree with Chanyeol on this one,” Luhan said, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun. “It wouldn’t make sense for the Commander to keep him alive.”

“Someone must’ve wanted to use Chanyeol in order to get to the Commander,” Yixing chimed in. “And now that you’re out, you could be a threat to whatever it is that they want.”

“Do you remember anyone who didn’t want the Commander in power?” Jongin asked.

Chanyeol scoffed. “The government officials didn’t want him in power, that’s for sure. For the people, from what I remember they wanted him, “ Baekhyun clicked his tongue, “To say that the officials wanted him dead would be… an understatement. There was definite tension between them and then when he got elected, there was a massive shift in it. When I— “ Chanyeol paused. The more he spoke, the more things became clear to him. “That day when I got shot, it was supposed to be the Commander that died. But when I took that bullet I think that they decided then to use me as a way to control the Commander.”

“If it is the government officials,” Jongin’s eyebrows scrunched and there was a small pout on his lips. “It would make sense why they want you back in their custody.”

“What so now we want to protect the Commander?” Baekhyun scoffed. He dropped his arm from Jongin’s side. “This isn’t what we stand for—”

“Baek,” Jongin said softly. Baekhyun locked eyes with Jongin for a moment, sharing secret words that Chanyeol couldn’t understand. 

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Whatever, I’m leaving.”

Baekhyun walked behind the counter and left through the back door, slamming it as he left.

“Sorry about that,” Jongin said, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s okay, Jongin,” Luhan said. “You can go. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Jongin gave his thanks and then left the same way Baekhyun did but closed the door much gentler.

“Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the closed door. It felt like Baekhyun had closed off from Chanyeol. Like the door represented the wall Baekhyun sealed. It seemed like the only person that could get through the wall was Jongin. It reminded Chanyeol of the Commander, except he let not one, but two people in.

“No,” Yixing said. He placed a hand on Chanyeol’s forearm. “Baekhyun doesn’t trust people easily and it doesn’t help that you used to work with the Commander.”

“The Commander isn’t as bad as you guys think he is,” Chanyeol said. Luhan looked over at Yixing and gave him a soft smile. Luhan pushed the wanted poster towards Yixing and gave him a pat on the arm that was still extended to Chanyeol.

“I’ll take it from here Xing,” Luhan said. Yixing gave Luhan a brief smile and one last look to Chanyeol before he left as well. “Chanyeol, there something you need to understand,” Luhan let out a small sigh, “you grew up in the Upper City your whole life.”

Chanyeol nodded.

“As much time as you’ve spent down here, you’ll never fully understand what it was like for us who were born and raised here. Who will _never_ leave here,” Luhan said. “When the Commander came and started to run, he brought us hope. Which is something that we lack down here. He promised us so many things and when he got elected, so many of us truly believe that things were finally going to get better,” Luhan paused and smoothed his hand over the counter. “Baekhyun was one of those people.”

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol said surprised. He leaned on the counter using his forearms. The cool tile helped to center him.

Luhan nodded. “So, when the Commander started to do the opposite of the things he promised — it made things a lot worse down here. So many people died within those first few months. So many people lost everything they had been working for.”

Chanyeol was starting to understand now, why Baekhyun was so angry towards the Commander. Why he didn’t care for him. Chanyeol felt terrible. He had been here for such a short amount of time, but he knew how hard he had to work just to get on his feet. He couldn’t possibly imagine what it would’ve been like growing up here.

“I know that there’s still a small part of Baekhyun that believes in the Commander,” Luhan admitted. “I know I still think that, but when all we see and experience are terrible things, it’s hard to believe in him.”

“Luhan,” Chanyeol said, locking eyes with him. “I can’t promise that he’s still the same person I knew nor can I say for sure that everything is his doing. But I promise you this right here and now, that I’ll help you guys in any way that I can so that this government is abolished.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol. It was something so rare for that man to do that Chanyeol felt a little nervous. “Even if that means killing the Commander.”

Chanyeol felt his breath hitch and it took him a moment answer. He thought of everything he’s been through— everything he went through. “If he is no longer the person I once knew. If he has changed for the worse, then _I_ will be the one to kill him.”

Chanyeol felt a heaviness in his heart after he said those words. But he knew that it would be the right choice. A hard decision, but the right one nonetheless.

 

———— 

 

Kyungsoo’s footsteps echoed in the vast, empty hall. The heels of his shoes tapped against the polished wood floor. The high windows, on his right, were uncovered, leaving patches of light along the hall, acting as a guide for Kyungsoo as he walked towards the conference room. On the left, were old, faded pictures of the past leaders. The closer he got to the conference room the older the pictures got. The smooth paint started to crack and wrinkle with age; however, over the last couple of governments, they had given up trying to maintain so many paintings. Instead they had decided to let the pictures age. Kyungsoo had to admit that it added a sense of inevitability. It reminded him that no matter how much power he could obtain, no matter how high or low his position was, he would eventually die. And he would only be remembered by his actions or inactions. And, on a sadder note, he would be remembered by a mere painting. 

“Kyungsoo,” a familiar voice called to him from the adjacent hall, when he was meters away from the conference room doors.

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo nodded his head towards to the only man who would dare address him by his name. His hair was styled up and out of his face. The white dress shirt he wore had frills that peaked under his navy blue blazer. Unlike Kyungsoo, he had always been the type of person to wear outrageous suits. The first time Kyungsoo met Junmyeon, the man had worn a bright fuchsia suit that left Kyungsoo having troubles focusing on his surroundings. “You’re doing well?”

Junmyeon hummed. “Yes. Though, my little bird has told me about a fire in the Under City.”

“Fire?”

“Ah,” Junmyeon smirked and tilted his head slightly. He always liked to do that to Kyungsoo, anytime he was about to tease him. Though, Kyungsoo wasn’t necessarily sure if it was teasing. It sounded like it was, but, sometimes, like now, it felt like Junmyeon spoke with amusement because he knew more than Kyungsoo did. “I’m surprised that you don’t know. The halls have been filled with the news since it happened.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow and looked around the empty hall. “Hm, seems the shadows don’t like to talk when I’m around.”

“Maybe you should start asking,” Junmyeon said as he turned towards the door. “You’re not the Commander in Chief for nothing.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised anymore, though he did feel frustrated. Ever since the accident, he’s been shut out of most news, only ever given the briefest of facts. Junmyeon, as strange and sly as he was, was the only person to bring to things to Kyungsoo’s attention which would usually be pushed aside by the others. He had to find out through Junmyeon that the citizens in the Under City had been suffering more than they did before. That _they_ no longer trusted him. Junmyeon did though, and he was the only man that Kyungsoo could trust. Well, _one_ of the only men.

Kyungsoo had _thought_ that when he started this, he would be able to make a difference. He still wanted to but it was so hard to fight when all the power he was supposed to have was ripped away from him with a single bullet. Maybe it was finally time for Kyungsoo to start fighting back. 

Kyungsoo pushed his thoughts away as he moved towards the double doors that led into the conference room. Junmyeon walked forward first and gripped both handles and pushed gently. Kyungsoo could hear the murmur of voices as he walked closer and before anyone noticed Junmyeon dramatic theatrics. The seven other members were huddled to the chair closest to the door.

 

“ — the posters are being circulated, someone will _find_ him—” 

Instead of addressing the words that were abruptly cut off with his arrival, or the silence that followed, Kyungsoo walked around the length of the large table to the head seat. All the chairs were of the same design; even the table bore the same subtle designs in its legs. The room itself was rather large for a party of nine. The room had more of an aristocratic feel than the rest of the building. This was Kyungsoo’s least favourite room. Within these walls were ideals of old fashioned men, and rules suited for ancient days. 

He reached out to the chair on his left, which was usually occupied by, Sooman, one of the higher ranking officials. He gently patted the designs on the wooden arm as he looked towards Junmyeon, who was still by the doors. A silent request, from Kyungsoo, that the man gladly accepted.

There was something about what Junmyeon had told him before they walked through the doors that had Kyungsoo feeling a little more daring (it was probably also the room). He was the Commander in Chief. He shouldn’t be afraid to do what he wanted. He knew that he needed to be very careful and needed to figure out a way to gain back his power. Kyungsoo watched the reaction of the other members, who still had yet to move, as Junmyeon walked over and sat. The high official whose seat it belonged to, Sooman, narrowed his eyes at Kyungsoo.

But before Sooman could speak, Hyunsuk opened his mouth. “Did you hear the recent news, Commander?”

“I did,” Kyungsoo replied. He said nothing else. Hyunsuk waited a moment before nodding his head towards Kyungsoo. Just briefly, Kyungsoo caught the man's eye shift towards Sooman as the officials made their way to their seats. Sooman was left to sit in Junmyeon’s spot, which was much further down the table.

If Junmyeon had caught Sooman’s intimidating glare, he didn’t show it. 

Something was brewing in this room. Something had always been brewing, but now, Kyungsoo wanted to find out exactly what it was. 

 

———— 

 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to go with our initial plan,” Luhan said, shifting on the couch. 

Baekhyun let out a sigh and rested his chin on the back of the dining room chair Luhan had set up in his living room. Baekhyun had turned the chair around so he could drape his body over it. Now that Chanyeol was on their side, they could finally hold the meetings at Luhan’s place again. It was one of the only secure locations they had. Before Chanyeol had agreed, they used to have to meet close to the warehouse section of the Under City, but even then sometimes they couldn’t even get a meeting completed without being interrupted. 

“Why don’t—” Yixing started but then pursed his lips. “Why don’t we use the truck? I’m scheduled to deliver to the compound soon.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, that’s a good idea.”

“But won’t it be hard since Chanyeol’s wanted?” Jongin asked. “I’m sure that guards at the compound would be looking for him.”

“Maybe we find a different way for him to get in?” Luhan offered.

“We’re going to need someone new then,” Baekhyun said as he stared at the plans that were scattered on the coffee table. This meant that another person who know about their plan and that made Baekhyun nervous. The more people involved means; the more people could spread their plans. Trust was something that needed to be earned, but they did not have the luxury of time. The longer they waited or pushed back their plans, the more and more people would suffer. The more innocent people would die because they got dragged into some gang war, or died because they couldn’t afford medicine. Trust needed to be earned. “I don’t want him to go alone, nor do I want us to be spread too thin.”

“We’ll be spread too thin regardless,” Luhan muttered.

“How about Sehun?” Jongin offered by passing Luhan’s comment. Sehun was a good friend of theirs. But there was a reason why Baekhyun never wanted Sehun to join beforehand. 

“Can we be sure he won’t regress?” Baekhyun asked. Sehun had been taken to prison years ago before the current Commander in Chief came into power. Then unexpectedly, he was released a couple of months after the Commander in Chief was inaugurated. Baekhyun had heard a lot of terrible stories of the shit prisoners had to go through, so he really couldn’t blame Sehun for not wanting to talk about _how_ he got released or what it was like for him in there. It’s been over a year since his freedom, but Baekhyun could still see the fear that sometimes overtook Sehun. If he lost focused or was left alone for too long, Baekhyun had learned, that Sehun would start to panic (sometimes even, lashing out).

Jongin nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I-I’ve been talking to him more recently. He says he’s doing much better and he’s been working too. It’ll be a good distraction for him.”

Baekhyun bit his lips and looked at the other two. “What do you guys think?”

The pair shrugged. Yixing had one of his arms thrown over the back of the couch behind Luhan, so he only managed to shrug one shoulder. 

“We don’t get the luxury of being picky with who we invite,” Luhan said leaning into Yixing’s side. It was such a subtle gesture that anyone other than those closest to them wouldn’t have noticed. 

“He is someone who we also trust,” Yixing said. His hand that rested on his thigh reached out and gently placed his fingertips on Luhan’s leg. They had always been so private, so careful about their relationship. The Under City was a cruel place, and if anyone had discovered your weakness than it was game over. That was one of the reasons why he and Jongin were like that. It was always safer to pretend you didn’t care.

Baekhyun pursed his lips. He reached out his arms towards the table to start piling the scattered papers together. He’ll need to make new ones. “Chanyeol will be closing up shop in about an hour. Jongin, go fetch Sehun and then we can talk with him.”

Once Jongin left, Baekhyun addressed the couple in front of him.

“Are you sure it’s smart to keep Chanyeol working?”

“Definitely not,” Luhan said. “He won’t do pick ups anymore, and all of the customers who know, only know that he’s lost his memory.”

“It’s a high risk to lose him.”

Yixing hummed. “Maybe we’ll gain more allies.”

 

———— 

 

Sehun was hovering around the store as Chanyeol manned the register. The rain was pouring heavily against the front glass of the store covering the sounds from outside. Last night, he also somehow managed to join the small rebellion forming against the government. He wasn’t sure if he was suited for the job, but Jongin had convinced him otherwise. He, also, had learned that Chanyeol used to work with the Commander in Chief. Regarding Chanyeol now, made Sehun very hesitant. 

He still had a problem with being around too many people. It was hard for him to trust others. After spending several years in prison, he learned fast that no one was as real as they seemed. So it had come to Sehun as a shock when he learned about Chanyeol and in a small way, it was also a betrayal. Every when he got out and found Jongin again, there was a small part of Sehun that could completely trust his friend like he once used to. It was unbearable amount of guilt that Sehun carried on his shoulders.

“So, what was he like?” Sehun asked as he rested his head on his hand. He leaned against the counter, sticking his ass out between the end of the counter and the wall, as a way to keep Chanyeol from leaving the conversation prematurely. 

“Who?” Chanyeol asked as he thanked a customer for their business. The customer left without looking back.

“You know who,” Sehun said with a small curve of his lip. 

Chanyeol looked over at Sehun for a moment before turning his attention back to the store. A couple of customers were hovering between the shelves. 

“He was very admirable,” Chanyeol said finally, but he didn't take his eyes away from the store in front of him. Sehun shifted his weight slightly so that he could get a better look at Chanyeol’s face. The way he was looking, made it seem like he was reliving his memories. Sehun wished he could do that so freely. He hadn’t been able to remember much before prison, only glimpses here and there. It was like he had them scared right out of him. Living in his past only brought him closer and closer to the present and that much closer to his trauma. “He's always been like that. He was that one person people could rely on and he always went through with his promises. It made sense when he told me he wanted to be the leader because everyone we knew looked up to him. Hell, even our parents looked up to him.”

Chanyeol looked down at the counter and picked away at the chipped edges. “He chose _me_ to be his right hand, to be by his side,” Sehun noticed Chanyeol emphasis on the word ‘me.’ There must’ve been another choice. “He— we had such big dreams and hoped to fix everything. To make things better for everyone.”

“It doesn't look like he cares,” Sehun said neutrally. Chanyeol shot a glance in his direction, but he could tell that he didn't mean any offense. 

“He does. I _know_ he does,” Chanyeol let out a sigh. “Everyone keeps telling me how he does such bad things. How he— made things worse for everyone in the Under City. But, we lived at the border. We spent so much time in the Under City, so we know how bad it is.” Chanyeol made sure to lock eyes with Sehun as he spoke the next words. “He would never do what you guys said he's done. He wouldn't.”

“But you can’t help but question it?” Sehun noted. The hesitation, the uncertainty in Chanyeol’s eyes were blatant.

“Can you blame me?” Chanyeol mumbled. “I just want these memories to be real but I don’t have many people I could ask. I need to lay low—” Chanyeol sighed. “He’s a good person and I trust him with my life.”

“And you paid for it, with your life,” Sehun said. He regarded Chanyeol for a moment before he spoke, but Sehun could feel his frustration build. It wasn't for Chanyeol. “Was it worth it? Taking that bullet?”

“Yes.”

“But,” Sehun stood to his full height. “Haven't you ever wondered why he hasn't tried to contact you then? Why he never kept you with him?”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. Sehun could see the tension in his neck. It wasn't fair for Chanyeol. It just wasn't. How could a man betray his closest friend?

“I wonder all the time,” Chanyeol whispered. 

“Then why do you fight so hard against what people tell you?” Sehun questioned and then it clicked because he knew the looked that Chanyeol had on his face. Hell, he still had that look. “Because you love him?”

Chanyeol avoided Sehun’s gaze.

Sehun reached out and placed a hand on his forearm, out of empathy. To love someone is a dangerous endeavour. But to love someone and have the trust you’ve given them be toyed with— to feel betrayed— that’s worse than death. And Chanyeol had to go through both.

 

———— 

 

The rain was falling hard against the roof tops. Kyungsoo kept his head down and hood close to his face while he pushed his way through the crowds. He stuck close to alleyways and used the short cut’s he had used when he was younger (it was easier to hide that way). He knew that no one would recognize his face, but he didn’t want to risk it. It was hard enough for him to sneak out without getting caught.

Well. He did get caught but by Junmyeon, thankfully. Junmyeon who was amused by the entire situation aided Kyungsoo with getting out of the premises. The last thing that Junmyeon had said to him, before letting Kyungsoo go, though, kept racing through his head. 

_What you seek is beneath the ground._

 

Sometimes Kyungsoo wished Junmyeon was a little more straightforward. His ambiguity drove Kyungsoo up the wall. He couldn’t blame the man for being so discreet. The government was cutthroat. Anything you said could be used against you.

His heart was still pounding even though it had been almost an hour after his departure. Every shout or loud bang caused him to jump. He was sure that he was going to get caught. It couldn’t be possible for them not to know. Maybe Junmyeon had made an excuse for him? He wasn’t going that far, just to the border of the two cities, where the clean cut building slowly faded into more grungy run down buildings. The people too went from clean shaven and suited to more rugged and dirty. 

Everything looked the same as it had before. Though it was a little gloomier than before, he remembered running through these streets as a child— even as a teenager. With his two best friends by his side, he had felt like he could rule the world. A country, though, wasn’t too different. But he couldn't say what it was like to ‘rule’ much of anything. There were so many people against him at the compound— even in the streets— it was hard for him to stay hopeful. Being back in this part of town, however, reminded him of why he decided to become the Commander. 

Ever since the last meeting, Kyungsoo’s thoughts were swimming with worry. There were so many enemies that it was hard for him to find allies. He had hoped that he still had at least one in the streets— which was why he had wanted to leave the compound. Kyungsoo just hoped it was worth it. 

~~

Kyungsoo pounded on the door and looked around the area. No one had stopped to take a look at him, but he knew what he must look like to others. He was clearly on edge. The streets were relatively quiet in this area. As Kyungsoo waited for the door to open, he wondered if the one he looked for moved away. 

The door slowly opened and revealed a tall, muscular man. He had a towel around his bare shoulders, with one hand using it to rub against his damp, blonde hair. He still looked like he did when Kyungsoo last saw him, though, the abs were new. Kyungsoo did a double take. Those were _definitely_ new. 

“Kyungsoo,” the man said, immediately pulling the door open wider so he could get inside. Once the door was shut and it was just the two of them, he continued. “What are you doing here? How did you even get out?”

“That doesn’t matter. Are you alone?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to ignore his thoughts that reminded him that they hadn’t been alone since that day. Kyungsoo could still see the slight ump on the man’s nose. It’s healed nicely at least. When the man nodded, Kyungsoo shrugged off his hood. He could hear the drips of water hitting the ground. “Kris, I need your help.”

“Help?” Kris led Kyungsoo further into his small home. Kyungsoo made sure to take off his wet shoes before he proceeded further into his friends home. Kris and Kyungsoo had known each other for a long time now. These used to be three of them, back in the day, when everything seemed to be easy. Better, even. “What’s wrong, Soo?”

Kyungsoo smiled at the nickname. “There’s something I’ve been hearing back at the compound,” Kyungsoo started. Kris directed Kyungsoo towards the two seater couch, that had a couple of food stains still on the fabric from two years ago. He could distinctly remember the ketchup stain on the inner corner. Kris quickly slipped into his room to change as Kyungsoo continued to speak. “There was a fire that happened. A couple days ago?”

Kris stepped back into the living room, with a shirt on, and took a seat next to Kyungsoo, who made sure to take off his wet coat and hang it on the back of a kitchen chair. He tried not to pay attention to how close their knees were. “The one at the warehouses?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. I don’t—” Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “I don’t get to hear about much that happens outside of the government’s walls.”

Kris regarded his friend before he reached behind him to the small corner table and rifled through some of the pages. When he turned back around, he held out a paper towards him. Kyungsoo took it and read it over as Kris continued to speak.

“I don’t know how true this is. But when I first saw this, I—” Kris paused as Kyungsoo looked up at him with wide eyes, but there must’ve been something in Kyungsoo’s look that prompted the man to ask the next question. “Is he still alive?”

Kyungsoo gripped the paper hard, causing the outer edges to crumple. He looked back down at the paper, _WANTED_ stared back at him as if it was teasing him. 

“Can you take me to the warehouse?” Kyungsoo asked instead. Kris opened his mouth to protest. “I promise I’ll tell you everything after, I just… I need to see the building.”

Kris nodded and stood. “Let me grab my things.” He walked over to his bedroom, but just before he disappeared behind the wall, he turned back to Kyungsoo. “You shouldn’t have left me behind.”

~~

There wasn’t much left of the building. None of the other warehouses in the vicinity were severely damaged, some had wisps of black along their sides like fire had licked them. It was still raining when the pair left, leaving the decrepit building soft to walk over. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew there would be something. There had to be something. He wasn’t so interested in the building, but what lay within it as Junmyeon’s words replayed in his mind. He and Kris had been searching the area for about ten minutes now, Kyungsoo only telling his friend to look for stairs. 

“Soo,” Kris called out to him, over the rain, from a couple feet away, Kyungsoo carefully rushed over. Kris had lifted a piece of metal large enough to cover the hole that was beneath it. It was the set of stairs that Kyungsoo was looking for. 

There was a lot for the pair to catch up on. A lot for Kyungsoo to apologize for, but given the circumstances, it was going to have to wait. Kyungsoo wondered if Kris would still be willing to wait. 

Without word, Kyungsoo helped Kris push the metal out of the way and both descended the steps, that was getting wet from the rain. Down. Down they went until they reached the bottom. The long hallway was left unscathed. Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised by this. If what he was looking for was down here, then these walls would be fortified and would be able to withstand almost anything. 

Both shrugged off their hoods as their footsteps, off beat from one another, echoed in the hall as they approached the lone door. The closer they got the more Kyungsoo’s nerves started to rise. He could feel it building in the pits of his stomach. The closer he got to the door the more unreal everything was starting to feel. He had been dreaming about this for so long.

He reached out and grasped the cool handle. 

“Wait,” Kris said putting his hand on his shoulder. “Maybe I should be the one…”

Kris let his sentence hang in the air. Kyungsoo knew what he had meant, but he shook his head. Kris backed off. Whatever was in there Kyungsoo should be the one who saw it first, even if it caused him his life. 

Slowly he turned the handle and pushed opened the door. But instead of seeing the cryo-chamber he had longed to find, the room was bare. Everything had been stripped, only the small holes in the wall, which signified that something once hung there, were evidence.

Kyungsoo took a couple feet into the room and then dropped to his knees, just as he felt his heart do the same. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Was it anger? Sadness? Disappointment? Guilt?

“Kyungsoo,” Kris said from behind him. He felt a hand on his back. “W-what was supposed to be here?”

Kyungsoo looked over at his friend with furrowed brows. “Chanyeol was. He— he was—” Kyungsoo took a stuttered breath. All these years of repressed emotion were slowly leaking out of the wall he had built. He may not have been sure what he was going to find down here but he at least hoped that there would’ve been something, _anything_ , for him to discover. “When he was shot, I thought he died, you know? But it turned out that the officials kept him alive and they put him into a cryo-chamber. They used him as leverage to get me to—” Kyungsoo cut himself off, but he knew that Kris understood what was unsaid. “It was the only way to protect everyone.”

Chanyeol’s life wasn’t the only thing that kept Kyungsoo in his position. If it were, then he would’ve stepped down months ago to get them both to safety. But no. Chanyeol’s life was a mere fraction of why he stayed. He stayed because someone needed to protect the people. Though he’s been doing a shitty job of it, he couldn’t begin to imagine how much worse it would be for those in the Under City. But if Chanyeol wasn’t here, if… if that wanted poster was real— a memory came back to him from two days ago, when he went to the conference room.

 _The posters are being circulated, someone will_ find _him—_

Kris helped Kyungsoo stand to his full height so they could face each other. “Soo, you’ve been doing everything in your power to help. No one can blame you for your decision, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded his head. “But Chanyeol—”

“He’s not dead,” Kyungsoo said with conviction. Kyungsoo continued when Kris tilted his head. “The wanted posters. If— if he were then there wouldn’t be posters. He must’ve escaped. Or… someone got him out. He has to be alive.”

Kris’s lips tighten. He always did that when he was thinking. “Okay. Okay, you need to get back home.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest. “They can’t know that you know anything. You need to act like nothing has happened.” Kris started to pull Kyungsoo out of the room, making sure to close the door behind them as they left. But paused once more and took Kyungsoo by the shoulders. “Do you have anyone in the compound that you trust?”

“There’s one, but—” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I trust him.”

“You’re going to need to talk to him. And then you both need to start working on slowly getting your power back. You need to destroy them from the inside,” Kris said. He let go of Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulled the man behind him. “If you truly believe that Chanyeol is still alive—”

“He is.”

“ — then I’ll go find him,” Kris said. They got closer to the stairs, where the rain was still falling on to the steps. “I know some people who might be able to help.”

Kyungsoo put his hood back on, just as Kris did. Kris went up the stairs first and made sure the coast was clear before letting Kyungsoo up. Once they were both outside again, they placed the metal back on the hole and left without turning back.

“You can’t come back here again,” Kris said once they made it out of the warehouse area. They still stuck to the alley’s, swiftly moving from building to building. There were a couple of people here and there, so it was easy for them to keep up conversation.

“But—”

“No, Kyungsoo,” Kris turned on him so fast that Kyungsoo bumped into his chest, causing his hood to fall off. The rain hit Kyungsoo’s face, coating his lashes with water. It reminded Kyungsoo of a time years ago. It was raining then too. Kris still towered over him. Kyungsoo felt guilt rise in his chest. “You can’t. It’s dangerous.”

Kris reached out his hand and softly touched Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo asked. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Kris. “I thought that—”

“I still like you, Kyungsoo,” Kris said quietly. He had mumbled the first part that Kyungsoo was sure he had misheard. He held Kyungsoo’s gaze and the latter saw the heartache in his eyes. “I don’t hate him; I just don’t particularly like him. Never have. But I know where you heart lies and I would hate to see if broken. He was supposed to protect you.”

“Kris…” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows as the taller leaned in closer to rest their foreheads together. The water from Kris’s hood fell into Kyungsoo’s already wet hair. The water barely phased him. 

“I’ll get him back to you,” Kris promised. Kris pulled away just as a door opened close to them. They both looked and a man, tall, lean, broad shouldered like Kris, walked out. He looked between the two, but his gaze lingered on Kyungsoo. That pulled Kyungsoo out of his forgetfulness and immediately pulled his hood back on. Kris remembered as well and grabbed Kyungsoo by the wrist and they continued their way back to Kris’s. 

 

———— 

 

It’s been several days since Sehun has joined their group and Chanyeol, though he doesn't get the right to criticize Baekhyun’s decision, couldn’t help but feel wary of the new member. 

Sehun was walking just slightly behind Baekhyun and himself as they walked through the dirty streets, up towards the border. Chanyeol made sure to wear a hat that blocked his face and hair. Yesterday, Luhan told him that an acquaintance of his was looking for him. At first, Chanyeol had panicked that it was someone from the police. But it wasn’t. Of all the people looking for him, it was hard to believe that Kris, someone he knew growing up was looking for him. 

Luhan, of course, was very careful with the information he gave and only told Kris that someone would come to his place who knew the whereabouts of his location. At first, Baekhyun was hesitant to let Chanyeol come along, but Chanyeol insisted. If Kris was looking for him, then something must’ve happened. 

They approached the house now. It still looked liked it did, though it had only been a couple of years since Chanyeol was last here, he couldn’t help but feel sad. Baekhyun had kept Chanyeol just behind him as Sehun approached the door and knocked. Sehun, to Chanyeol’s understanding, was only here because everyone else was busy. Jongin who usually spent most of his time with Baekhyun had to work.

Chanyeol made sure to keep his head down as the door opened slowly. He had to resist the urge to look up when he heard Kris’s voice.

“Yes?” It was still deep. Rough. But there was a misplaced tension in his tone.

“We heard you were asking about Chanyeol,” Sehun spoke quietly. It wasn’t a whisper, but if anyone were listening, they wouldn't have been able to understand what Sehun had said. 

It wasn’t until the door shut behind them that Chanyeol lifted his head. Kris was behind them, where he closed the door. Chanyeol didn’t turn around at first. Instead, he took off his hat, revealing his hair. 

He heard Kris give out a snort. “I’m glad you weren’t going to keep that up. I’d recognize your bow-legs anywhere.”

Chanyeol turned then and met Kris’s eyes. For the most part, his friend looked the same, but there was something different about his eyes. It reminded him of the look he used to wear when Kyungsoo was in the room. It looks like someone hasn’t gotten over their first love. 

“And I’d recognize those love struck eyes anywhere,” Chanyeol retorted. Kris’s eyes narrowed, and within that second he threw Chanyeol into a headlock. It was Kyungsoo’s signature move. Baekhyun and Sehun both tensed, but it was Baekhyun who reached towards his belt and revealed a gun. He didn’t pull it out, but Chanyeol figured that Baekhyun had a fast pull. 

“Fucker,” Kris said, releasing his hold, slightly pushing Chanyeol towards the living room. 

“Glad to see you too, old friend,” Chanyeol grinned over his shoulder. Kris threw him the finger as they all made their way to the living room. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat on the two-seater, while Kris sat on the single seat. Sehun chose to stand by the window, every so often peering out onto the street through the blinds.

“I thought you were dead,” Kris said when the silence fell over them after quick introductions. 

“I thought so too,” Chanyeol admitted. 

“How long have you been awake?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrow quirked, and he saw from the corner of his eye that Sehun had shot his head toward Kris after the words left his mouth. “About six months.”

It was Baekhyun who addressed Kris’s words. “Awake? You make it seem like Chanyeol was sleeping or something.”

Chanyeol noticed Kris’s eyes flicker to Baekhyun and then back to Chanyeol. There was tension in his shoulders, and his lips were tight. 

“What do you know, Kris?” Chanyeol asked carefully. Kris’s eyes shifted. Chanyeol smirked. He was glad to know that he could still read his friend.

“I saw the wanted posters—”

“Everyone saw those,” Baekhyun said. 

“I knew it was you,” Kris ignored Baekhyun. “And I went to the warehouse; I saw the room.”

“Doesn’t explain much,” Baekhyun chimed in again. “We’ve been there as well. The room was bare.”

It was true. Baekhyun had gone there himself, along with Yixing after the fire had cooled and the smoke wasn’t too thick. When they came back, they had told Chanyeol that everything had been removed. There was no trace that he was ever there.

Kris let out a breathy laugh. “Is he always this…”

Chanyeol nodded. “He’s not very trusting and he always has a plan. So you might as well tell us the truth.”

Kris took a breath. “Kyungsoo came to me a couple of days ago.”

“K— _he_ came here?” Chanyeol’s mouth was agape. He felt his heart skip when Kris said his name. “Why would he come _here_?”

Kris rolled his eyes. “First of all, we’re still friends and he still trusts me. Second, why do you still sound so offended that he would come to me?” The look Chanyeol gave Kris got him to talk more. “He doesn't— he still loves you.”

Kris said the second part with much hesitation like he wasn’t sure if this information was allowed to be shared. But, he must’ve also known that Chanyeol, really did, need to hear it out spoken aloud. There had been so much unease with his feelings towards Kyungsoo and even more when he wondered if Kyungsoo still felt the same towards him.

But that comment also earned a snort from Sehun, which caused the three men to look over at him.

“That’s not what it looked like to me,” Sehun said with his arms crossed.

“You were there?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I came out of the shop and they were in the alley talking about something. They were very close,” Sehun said eyeing Kris. 

Chanyeol looked over at the latter and glared. He didn’t feel angry though, just a little heart broken. It’s been a year and a half. He’s been dead to the world for so long, that Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised if he did move on. It wouldn’t surprise him if he chose Kris. They had always been close and always put up with Chanyeol’s shit. They seemed like a better match— 

“Yeol,” Kris put his hands up. “It wasn’t like that. We went to the warehouse together. He knew that you were in the cryo-chamber—”

“Fucking told you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said from his left. “I told you. He doesn’t care.”

“What are you talking about?” Kris said with anger coating his voice. Chanyeol dropped his head the weight of Sehun’s words took over. Maybe it would be better not to have Kyungsoo as a distraction. “Chanyeol was used as leverage for the last year to make Kyungsoo do things he didn’t want to.”

“Then why hasn’t he been looking for Chanyeol? Why was he—” 

“I don’t know, genius,” Kris said sarcastically. “Maybe it was because he wasn’t told? And the fire was the only indication of where Chanyeol might be—” Kris let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Chanyeol. I promise you, he still cares about you and he believes you’re still alive. The only reason why he never stepped down was that he’s been trying to protect everyone. If he left—”

“Things would get worse,” Chanyeol finished. He let out a chuckle. That had Kyungsoo written all over it. But there was something that bothered him. “If I’ve been used as leverage for all this time then that must mean he’s under watch, no? How did he even leave the compound?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said. “He told me that there was only one person he trusted there. And—”

“Hold on,” Sehun cut it and took a couple of steps towards them. “If Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol is alive, then why did he even bother with going back to the compound. He could’ve just found Chanyeol, and they both could’ve gone back together or something.”

“I told him to work with that person to destroy the government from the inside,” Kris shrugged. Chanyeol gave him a sharp look and was ready to speak, but Kris put his hand up and stopped Chanyeol’s words. “If he can get to work to destroy the government from the inside then, I was hoping if when I found you, I could convince you to help me attack from the outside.”

“What?” Chanyeol said. He looked at Sehun and then Baekhyun, who had his eyes narrowed at Kris. It wasn’t in a way which showed anger and distrust (though, Chanyeol didn’t believe that Baekhyun trusted Kris), it was in a way, that Chanyeol thought, was a look of interest, like he was impressed by Kris’s plan.

“There have been rumours for years now,” Kris started. Chanyeol could already tell where this was going. “Of this group of rebels wanting to overthrow the government. I can’t promise that they’re real, but I want to try to find them.”

“And if they don’t exist?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol looked over at him again. 

Kris opened and closed his mouth. “Then, fuck, I don’t know. I’ll gather anyone I can to help.”

There was a moment's pause then Chanyeol spoke. To see how much Kris was willing to go through to help Kyungsoo brought a wave of regret. Chanyeol had made plenty of mistakes in his life— most of which left no lasting impression on his life (or at least, that’s what he thought). He couldn’t help but shake the feeling that the mistake he made with Kris was one he would regret for a lifetime. 

“Why are you doing this?”

Kris smiled a little. “He asked me the same thing and I’ll you exactly what I told him. I may not like you, Chanyeol, but his heart lies with you. And I’ll be damned if I see him broken over your bow-legged ass. Besides, I promised him I would bring you back to him. I fully intend on keeping my promise.”

Chanyeol nodded his head, he liked that answer but he also knew it was a jab at himself. He turned his head back to Baekhyun, who gave Chanyeol a pointed look before he sighed. 

“What if I told you, Kris,” Baekhyun said. “If the rebels were real?”

Kris’s gazed flicked towards Baekhyun, one of his brows lifted in question. 

“Based on what you’ve told us, here and now, is that you’re doing this to help… Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said his name with much reserve. It was the first time, Chanyeol was sure, that Baekhyun had used his name. Kris nodded at Baekhyun’s statement. “Then how do you feel about the government itself. When I first spoke with Chanyeol about this, he had a different standpoint than you do right now,” Baekhyun looked towards Chanyeol for a moment. “Though, if I were to ask now, then I feel like his answer would be different.”

“Anything I do from this moment on is for Kyungsoo,” Kris said. Chanyeol felt a stab through his heart then. It felt as if Kris loved Kyungsoo more than Chanyeol did, that Kris was the one who held Kyungsoo’s affections not the other way around. It made Chanyeol feel inferior to the man and also like he didn’t deserve to be with Kyungsoo. “I’ve always had Kyungsoo’s back and I’ve always supported his decision for change. If supporting his ideals means to overthrow the government then I’ll do it. So, when do I start?”

It was Chanyeol who raised his brow then. He was sure that Sehun and Baekhyun also looked at Kris with surprise. 

“Why ask me that?” Baekhyun asked.

When Kris smirked, Chanyeol felt his own rise. “Kyungsoo has never been one to let idiots hang out with him.”

“Why, Kris,” Chanyeol said touching his chest. “I think this is the first compliment you’ve ever given me.”

“Don’t expect another one anytime soon,” Kris said. He shifted his gaze back to Baekhyun. “So?”

“Tomorrow, Han’s shop,” Baekhyun said. “Meet in the alley way; someone will let you in.”

Baekhyun rose then signifying the end of their conversation. Chanyeol rose as well and was about to follow Sehun and Baekhyun towards the door when Kris grabbed him by the elbow. 

“Chanyeol,” Kris said. “You do still care about him, right?”

“I took a bullet for him, Kris,” Chanyeol said. He wasn’t sure if taking a bullet for him was the same as professing his undying love but he knew deep down he would always care for him. “I would take another for him right now, if I had too.”

 

There was a starling singing when Kris closed the door behind them. Its loud song seemed to drown out the sounds of the streets around them. Chanyeol looked up to the sky, disregarding the fact that he was supposed to hide his face, where it was perched on a window sill on the other side of the street. 

Chanyeol looked away but noticed that Sehun also had his gaze on the bird. But it held a meaning behind it, Chanyeol couldn’t understand.

 

———— 

 

Sehun walked through the twists and turns of the sewers until he reached the familiar door. It was a thick wooden door, that bore the symbol of a Starling. The door creaked as Sehun push his way inside. It was always unlocked, as only those who knew where to would be able to find it. The sewers were like a maze, and many people who didn’t know their way would get lost. 

The room wasn’t big, nor was it often occupied. There was a small bed off to the side and a desk adjacent to it. There was a bathroom next to the desk as well. Sehun was told once that this used to be a little safe room for the leader. Something just to protect them for the night or two. But now, Sehun believes that he’s spent more time down here than all of the leaders combine. This room was like his second home. His first being Jongin and Baekhyun’s couch. 

Junmyeon was already waiting for him in the room. He was leaning against the desk and looked deep in thought. It reminded Sehun of the day that he was saved. He had been accused of speaking against the government and was sent to prison. The accusations were false, yet there was no way for him to prove otherwise. 

When he was finally set free, after Kyungsoo came into power, Junmyeon was there waiting for him on the other side. During his time in prison, he had seen Junmyeon once or twice, so he had known the man's face. It wasn’t until he was out, that Junmyeon finally spoke to him. It was then that they had started their friendship. Junmyeon was the one who helped Sehun back onto his feet and brought him back to Jongin. 

Sehun did feel like he owed something to Junmyeon, which was why he had agreed to be his eyes and ears in the Under City. He had wanted to try so hard to be the best for Junmyeon to repay him for saving his life. Over a span of a couple of months, Sehun had started doing everything out of love. And when Junmyeon returned his affections everything had changed (though, they made sure to keep their work and relationship separate.)

“‘Myeon,” Sehun said as he stepped up to Junmyeon’s side. Sehun reached out his hand and gently rubbed the other’s tricep. Junmyeon was pulled out of his thoughts and looked to Sehun with a small smile. 

“Hi,” Junmyeon whispered. He reached out the arm Sehun wasn’t touching and cradled Sehun’s cheek.

“Is everything okay? You called me earlier than expected,” Sehun leaned forward and put their foreheads together. He closed his eyes as he felt a sigh escape Junmyeon’s lips, the air brushed against his face.

“The officials wished to speak with my little bird.”

Sehun pulled away and stared into Junmyeon’s eyes the fear started to make itself present in his heart. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon said, dropping his hand and standing to his full height. Though he was a couple of inches shorter than Sehun, he held all the power and confidence Sehun wished he could have. “Come, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“I have things to tell you,” Sehun said quickly, as Junmyeon turned towards the door, that would lead them up up to the compound. “What if—”

“You can tell me after,” Junmyeon said looking over his shoulder. There was a look in his eyes that Sehun recognized. It only happened when Junmyeon would ask something dangerous of him. Like when he went to wake up Chanyeol. They always had a strict line between their love life and their ‘work’ life, but still, Junmyeon’s eyes tended to give more than he means them too.

“You never told me,” Sehun said instead when Junmyeon’s back was to him again. “You never told me that I was waking up Chanyeol.”

Sehun saw Junmyeon’s head drop down slightly. “Sehun— ”

“No, we’re talking about this now,” Sehun said. He couldn’t stop the anxiousness of his thoughts affect his voice. “You didn’t tell me, why?”

“Because the less you know, the easier it will be,” Junmyeon sighed. He still didn’t face him though. His shoulders drooped a little.

“Easier for what?”

“What else did you find out?” Junmyeon asked, ignoring his question. Sehun bit back a retort, he knew that if Junmyeon didn’t want to continue a topic, he would divert, which always led Sehun to wonder just how truthful Junmyeon was to him. Still, Sehun found himself telling Junmyeon everything that had happened over the last couple of days. His part in the rebels, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s relationship, their friend Kris. Everything. 

“I’ve become more involved,” Sehun said at the end. “You can’t keep protecting me from everything.”

“I tried to though,” Junmyeon said. He stepped closer and brought his hand to Sehun’s cheek again, something that the man was fond of doing. Sehun had asked him once, why he liked to. Sehun was surprised when Junmyeon answered and told him that it was because he wanted to make sure that it was real. That Sehun was real. 

“And for that I’m thankful,” Sehun placed his hand on top of Junmyeon’s. 

~~

Sehun and Junmyeon were standing at the end of a long wooden table. Sehun assumed it was their meeting room of sorts, as all of the officials were seated around the table, leaving only the head seat empty. 

Junmyeon walked over to the empty seat, closest to where they stood. Sehun looked to Junmyeon, who nodded to the chair just in front of Sehun. It wasn’t nearly as nice as the other chairs, but Sehun supposed it was because it was seldom for them to have guests in this room. 

Once he was seated, he looked around the room a little uneasy. He had never been this far into the compound before and walked through the halls, being in this room, put into perspective, just how different Junmyeon and he were from each other. Junmyeon had lived a life of little worries and struggles. He had been blessed with the Upper City life, while Sehun had faced hardships and was sent to prison under pretenses. 

“We called you here because we seem to be placed in a… particular predicament,” the man to the right of the head chair said. If Sehun’s information gathering was correct, then that man was Sooman. Someone he needed to be careful of. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the fire that took place in the warehouse district.”

Sehun nodded his head. 

“And the wanted posters that have been sent around?” Sehun nodded again. “Yes, well, we’ve heard that you are Junmyeon’s eyes and ears.”

Sehun kept his face neutral as he listened, though his heart was racing. He hoped they weren’t going to ask him what he thinks they are. 

“We want you to find the man on the poster,” another man, Hyunsuk, said. 

“Who is this man?” Sehun asked, which caused the officials to look at him in surprise. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Sooman said with narrowed eyes. “Junmyeon, I thought your _little bird_ knew better than to ask questions.”

Junmyeon gave a small smirk. “I never said anything about his character. That is your misinformation.” 

Sooman looked at Hyunsuk, who gave the man a small shrug.

“The man on the poster is Park Chanyeol,” Sooman said. “The Commander’s right hand. He is wanted for arson and treason. We want you to find him for us.”

Sehun gave Junmyeon a lazy look, signaling to the group that it wasn’t Sehun’s decision to make. Junmyeon’s eyes flicker to him before regarding the table.

“What does he get in return?” Junmyeon asked with a tilt of his head. Sehun could see Sooman gripping his hands so tightly that the white’s started to show. 

“Your continued life,” Sooman said with gritted teeth as he never broke eye contact with Junmyeon. Sehun felt his heart pick up. 

He did the best to keep his face neutral, but the clamminess of his palms and his increased heart rate made it hard.

“Is that a threat, Sooman?” Junmyeon asked carefully, his gaze turned hard.

“It is,” Sooman said, squaring his shoulders and raising his posture slightly. Like he had the upper hand. “If your little bird fails to do what we ask then you will pay for his failure with your life. And _he_ will live the rest of his days back in cell number ninety-four.”

Sehun felt the blood drain from his face. But still, Sooman continued. 

“You think we didn’t know?” Sooman sneered. “We are aware of your little relationship—”

Junmyeon stood from his seat then. Sehun looked up at him.

“You threatening my life is one thing—”

“Ah, ah,” Sooman waved a finger at Junmyeon. “You act as if this is your decision, Junmyeon. But it’s not. This is entirely your little bird’s decision to make.” Sooman rose to his feet, as did the other officials. Sehun and Sooman locked eyes. “If you do not do as we’ve requested, then Junmyeon will go through more than just a simple death and you, _little bird_ , will be there through it all.”

And that was all that was said as the officials left their seats and walked out, leaving Junmyeon and Sehun to sit in the aftermath.

 

———— 

 

Kyungsoo slowly pushed himself off the ground but bent a little so he could dust off the dirt from his pants. He spent his free time in the greenhouse, tending to the plants and fish that lived in the small pond. When first came here, most of the plants were dying out, from the lack of care. After he lost Chanyeol, Kyungsoo spent a lot of time here fixing it up. He cleaned out the pond and added fresh water. He even scrubbed the windows himself when he wasn't too busy. After about a month or two of his hard work, he had managed to bring it back to life.

It was his little sanctuary. No one ever bothered to come here as it was on the other side of the compound and far away from everything.

But what surprised Kyungsoo, was when he heard whispers towards the center of the house. Kyungsoo dropped down to his knees, in hopes that the people didn't hear him. He was too far away to listen to what they were saying, so he slowly crept his way closer. The perks of spending a lot of time in here were knowing which plants were the best at hiding him. He chose a bush that was close enough to the center but also large enough to hide his frame.

"You have to promise me— "

"’Myeon, no. You can't leave me."

Kyungsoo only recognized one of the voices as Junmyeon. He had meant to speak with the man ever since he came back from the day out with Kris. But the moment he got back, he noticed that he was being trailed, more than he was used to. He had started to panic that maybe the officials know he had left the compound. He only began to relax when he realized that they probably didn’t know and they were only taking extra precautions.

He peered through the leaves he was able to confirm it. Kyungsoo could recognize the absurd suit and styled hair anywhere. But the other one. He was taller, thinner. He looked so much like Kris-- Kyungsoo's mouth was agape. It was the same boy that he saw in the alley when he was with Kris.

Was this the little bird that Junmyeon always talked about?

“Sacrifices must be made, Sehun," Junmyeon said. Kyungsoo could hear the affection in his tone. He may not be able to see the man's face, but Kyungsoo knew enough to know that Junmyeon had cared for Sehun deeply. “You have to promise me that you'll help him. His survival will determine the fate of this country. But there’s one last thing I need from you.”

“What?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo watched as the boy ran his hand over his face like he was wiping away all of his emotions, trying to stay neutral. But even from where Kyungsoo crouched he could see the redness of Sehun’s eyes.

“I need you to set up a meeting with Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said. Kyungsoo felt his heart flip as his ears started to ring.“I’ll need to—”

Kyungsoo slowly rose to his feet from behind the bush, without thinking about it. He heard a small gasp from Sehun before he spoke. “Chanyeol?”

Junmyeon turned around then and pushed Sehun behind him. "Kyungsoo?"

When the two locked eyes, Kyungsoo could see the fear lacing his irises. An emotion Kyungsoo never thought he would've seen on Junmyeon.

"You said his name," Kyungsoo said, he walked around the bush, so there was no barrier between them. It was also a way for Junmyeon to see Kyungsoo's dirty clothes. So the man knew that Kyungsoo was already here that he wasn't following them. But if Kyungsoo were to be honest, he didn't care if Junmyeon trusted him. Because right now, it was Junmyeon who needed to earn back Kyungsoo's trust. He told Kris that Junmyeon was the only person he trusted in the godforsaken place but the way he said Chanyeol's name so casually— "Is he alive?"

"He's alive," Sehun blurted out from behind Junmyeon. "He's alive and he's fighting."

"Fighting?" Kyungsoo was bewildered, but he was so damn happy. Chanyeol was alive. "Fighting what?"

It was Junmyeon’s turn to speak. "There's a lot to explain."

"Then start. Talking." Kyungsoo clenched his fists.

Junmyeon let out a sigh. "A year and a half ago Park Chanyeol was shot in order to protect you. He was then taken and put into a cryo-chamber in an undisclosed location and used as leverage to get you to underplay your role as Commander in Chief," Kyungsoo crossed his arms. He already knew of this. "Six months ago, I finally gathered enough information and found out that he was being hidden in the warehouse district. I sent Sehun out and had him search them until he found Chanyeol. It was under my order that Sehun woke Chanyeol."

"If it's been six months then why has this only been brought to attention now? Why hasn't Chanyeol tried to find me?" Kyungsoo asked. He was afraid of the answer. Did Chanyeol no longer care for him? Does Chanyeol think that all this mess was Kyungsoo’s doing? Does— does he hate him?

"I sort've fucked up," Sehun said scratching the back of his head. "He had been there for so long that the power supply was starting to fail, so I had to force him awake, but that ended up messing with his memories--" Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak, but Sehun put his hand up, "Don't worry he got them back. And I also made sure to trick the system into thinking that he was still in there, so that way he would be able to live and get himself situated."

"Did you know who he was?" Kyungsoo asked Sehun. The latter shook his head.

"No, I only found out recently," Sehun shot a look to the back of Junmyeon's head, who diverted his gaze from Kyungsoo's. “After he got out though, I laid low and ended up losing track of him. But he got a good set of friends with him and that Kris, the fellow you were with, he’s with them too.”

Kyungsoo let out a relieved sigh. 

“He still cares about you,” Sehun mentioned like he knew those were the words that Kyungsoo needed to hear. 

“How did,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “How did Kris and Chanyeol react when they saw each other? Were you there for that?”

“Kris threw Chanyeol into a headlock within minutes.”

Kyungsoo smiled at that. “Good. That’s...good.”

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said. “If you want to see them again, then you have to fight back too.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head. “I know. I wanted to talk to you about that. Kris wants me to work with you,” he said looking at Junmyeon. “To work on getting my power back and getting rid of the officials.”

Junmyeon hummed. “It’ll be tough, but doable,” Junmyeon turned to Sehun. “You need to get Chanyeol to meet with me,” Junmyeon said when Sehun nodded he continued. “We could probably meet in the warehouse district, at the only building that should be marked beside the fire.” Sehun nodded again and then Junmyeon turned back to Kyungsoo. “You need to go and speak with Zitao and get him on our side. Then I’ll go to Jongdae and Minseok.”

“Wait, but Zitao doesn’t like me,” Kyungsoo said. He would rather see Jongdae and Minseok. They were the ones who were in charge of all the technology; basically, they were the engineers of the compound. And at least they liked him.

“All the more reason for you to speak with him yourself,” Junmyeon smiled. “The officials have their own guards most likely, so we’ll need Zitao and the rest of the military on our side. You are the Commander in Chief.”

“But what’s the plan?” Kyungsoo asked, clearly confused.

“Don’t worry, my friend,” Junmyeon smirked, the one that always made Kyungsoo feel uneasy. “The less you know the better, but once Zitao is convinced tell him to find me. This is going to need to be done fast.”

 

———— 

 

Early the next morning, the day after he spoke with Kris, Chanyeol was shaken awake. Sehun was standing over him with his index finger placed over his mouth. 

Sehun leaned close to his ear. “Be quiet and get ready. I have to take you somewhere.”

Chanyeol regarded Sehun for a moment; his serious expression was something that got Chanyeol to get out of his bed.

His eyes flicked to the clock when they were heading out the door. 4:43am.

Once they made it outside, Chanyeol pulled Sehun back before they got too far away from the shop.

“Where exactly are you taking me?”

Sehun looked around the empty alleyway. “I can’t say right now. I just need you to trust me. We don’t have much time.”

“You’re asking for a lot—” 

“It also has to deal with Kyungsoo,” Sehun said, just as they heard a noise at the opening of the alley. Chanyeol fight or flight instincts kicked in. He took a couple of steps and placed Sehun behind him. He wasn’t sure how experienced Sehun was with fighting, but, no matter, Chanyeol knew enough to protect the both of them.

But it wasn’t anyone to cause a panic. It was Baekhyun. He stepped out from behind the corner. “Just where do you two think you’re going?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes when the pair stared at him in surprise. “You think I wasn’t going to have either of you guys watched?”

Sehun let out a breathy Jongin as Baekhyun walked closer to them.

“I will ask you again,” Baekhyun put a hand on his hip. Chanyeol remembers what Baekhyun kept there. “Where are you two going?”

Chanyeol turned and looked to Sehun, who let out a sigh.

“I can’t say. But,” Sehun paused and looked at Baekhyun. There was a look of defeat that washed over his face. “But you can follow us too, Baekhyun. You should know about this as well.”

“Know what?” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol said at the same time. But Sehun ignored them as he pushed passed. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other for a moment. Chanyeol could still see the hesitation, the distrust in Baekhyun’s eyes. But Baekhyun quickly covered it as he turned to follow after Sehun.

~~

 

Chanyeol knew the area they were approaching before they even arrived. He could smell the ashyness in the air. Then he could see the space where a warehouse once stood. He was hesitant to continue, but when he saw Baekhyun and Sehun pushing forward, he followed after. He couldn’t help but feel the uneasy coating his bones as Sehun pushed opened the door to a warehouse that was beside the burnt one. 

He saw Baekhyun’s hand move to his waist when he stepped through the door. Cautiously, Chanyeol followed. Sehun and Baekhyun both stood on either side of the door, several feet in front of him. 

There was a person close to the center of the empty warehouse. Chanyeol could hear his feet echo against the concrete as he stepped forward. The cloaked figure that had it’s head down started to raise his head as he lifted the hood from his face.

Chanyeol squinted through the floating dust particles. He saw the man’s dark, chocolate hair first and then he saw the sly smile he remembered so clearly. 

“Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked out of surprise. Junmyeon smiled gave Chanyeol a bright smile.

“Chanyeol. Hello,” Junmyeon said and then turned his head to the side when he saw Baekhyun. But his brightness didn’t change. “Ah, you brought Baekhyun. Good. This will be much easier with him here too.”

 

~~

 

Chanyeol felt a sense of deja vu hit him as he sat next to Luhan on the couch. Baekhyun, Jongin were seated in the seats they had been a week ago, though Kris now took Yixing’s seat. 

“So, there’s going to be a change of plans,” Baekhyun said as he laid out the papers, Chanyeol saw him pull from his pants. Chanyeol was a little hesitant to touch the papers. “During the wee hours of the morning, Sehun, Chanyeol and myself met with Junmyeon. One of the officials.”

“An official?” Luhan asked exasperatedly. He looked at Chanyeol.

“He— he’s trustworthy,” Sehun said quickly. “He’s the one who helped me get out of prison.”

“We’ll still stick with using Yixing’s truck to carry some of us up to the compound,” Baekhyun said before anyone could ask Sehun further questions. “Sehun will be taking Chanyeol through the sewers. I’d prefer if someone went with them as well.”

“I’ll go,” Kris volunteered. Chanyeol couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I don’t need a babysitter Kris,” Chanyeol said. If it were any other day that Kris volunteered for something like this, Chanyeol would know it was bullshit. But given the circumstances, Chanyeol knew that Kris was doing this for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was going to make damned sure that he was going to make it to see the man. And he didn’t need Kris’s help to do it. 

“I’m not doing it for you,” Kris said plainly. Chanyeol was going to retort but the way Kris had said it reminded Chanyeol of his earlier conversation with Sehun. After their meeting with Junmyeon and discovering that Junmyeon might not make it through, Chanyeol had pulled Sehun aside and thanked him for not turning him in. 

Sehun’s response had been identical to Kris’s. 

_I’m not doing it for you._

Six simple words, that when combined defined not only the person who said it but also the relationship which they spoke about. It also made him start to question his actions. Was he only doing this for Kyungsoo? Or was it for the good of the people?

“That’ll work,” Baekhyun had said. “Luhan will be driving the truck up and we should be able to get into the building no problem.”

“You seem to be trusting this man very easily, Baek,” Luhan said as his eyes narrowed. Chanyeol couldn’t blame Luhan for his skepticism. After all this time, he was so used to Baekhyun’s distrust and unease of people that now that he’s so willing to go along with someone else’s words, an _officials_ , words is beyond surprising. 

“We don’t have time to play games anymore. If what Junmyeon said is true,” Baekhyun said carefully. “Then we’ll have the military on our side.”

 

———— 

 

Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath as he knocked lightly on the captain’s door. 

“Enter,” the voice on the other side commanded. Kyungsoo took another quick breath as he pushed open the door.

“General,” Kyungsoo said as stepped through. Zitao was sitting at his desk and hadn’t bothered to look up from his papers. Zitao was situated in a different section of the compound. He was closer to the front gates, the first line of defense. His building was much more rigid and structure and much less regal. Kyungsoo had to admit that he preferred spending his time here (though he wasn’t here often).

Zitao immediately stood to attention and saluted when he heard Kyungsoo’s voice. Kyungsoo returned the salute and took the seat across from Zitao, signaling to the general that he could sit. 

“What can I do for you, Commander?” Zitao asked. He sat with a straight posture and his hands folded in front of him. His uniform, as expected of a general, was spotless.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, though, the suit he worn was wrinkle free, was slouched against his seat. He looked, for lack of a better word, defeated. Like it had taken him a vast amount of effort to get out of bed this morning. And it did. Kyungsoo had spent all night figuring out various speeches to get Zitao to join him. He even went to the extent of practicing his speech in the mirror. But now that he was here, he couldn’t be bothered to say what he had practiced.

“I need your help, General,” Kyungsoo said. Before Kyungsoo continued further, he looked around the room. “Is this room secure?”

Zitao raised his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” Kyungsoo asked. It was a stupid, waste of a question. Zitao didn’t bother to say anything in response. “I need to gain my power back,” Kyungsoo started to ring his hands. “I’ve let this go on for far too long. I’ve let them...use people I care about against me when I should’ve fought back.”

“What’s with the change of heart?”

“A fire,” Kyungsoo scratched the back of his head. “And Junmyeon.”

“What exactly are you asking of me, Commander?”

“I need to know if I have your support,” Kyungsoo looked eyes with the general. “I need to know that if I bring hell, you’ll stand by my side.”

Zitao didn’t say anything, for what felt like an hour. Kyungsoo did his best to hold the general’s gaze, trying to show the desperation and the sincerity through his eyes because he wasn’t sure what else he could say to convince the man to join his side. 

“You’ve always been such a coward to me, Sir,” Zitao said. “Always hiding behind Chanyeol when things got too tough.”

Kyungsoo flinched. He knew that it was true. He hid and hid until he lost his wall.

“You haven’t fought the way a Commander in Chief should.” He took another pause and Kyungsoo knew then that he lost. There was no way for him to gain Zitao’s favour. But what he said next, lifted the dampness of his heart. “But, I only follow _one_ Commander in Chief.”

 

———— 

 

Chanyeol lost count of how many corners they had turned. 

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Chanyeol asked once again. They had only been in the tunnels for about ten minutes now. They had gotten in through the sewer behind the shop. Sehun had said that he usually used the manhole close to his own place, which was closer to the border than the shop was. He had said it would only take about twenty minutes since there was no one to stop them. But the more twists and turns they made, Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Sehun knew what he was doing. 

Sehun didn’t bother with a response, but Kris decided to speak.

“What are you going to do when you see him?” 

Chanyeol felt his brows raise as he started at Kris’s back. He was walking a couple of feet ahead of him, next to Sehun. 

“I— I haven’t thought that far yet,” Chanyeol felt his cheeks flush. “How was he? Is he—”

“Could be better, could be worse,” Kris said with a tight voice. 

“Did he seem...different?” Chanyeol said Kris fists clench.

“How am I supposed to know?” Kris said bitterly. “You were the one who spent more time with him. You, both, were the ones who left me behind.”

“We didn’t—” Chanyeol sighed. “We thought it would be better if you didn’t follow us.”

“We? Or you?”

Chanyeol reached forward and pulled Kris back. “Okay, fine. Did I want you to come with us? No. Of course not, because I could see that if you spent more time with Kyungsoo then maybe, he would realize that you’re better for him than I am. But no. It wasn’t me who decided to leave you behind. It was Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol clenched his fists. “You want to know why? Because he didn’t want to risk losing you.” Kris faltered. “You’re just as important to him as I am, Kris.”

“I should’ve been there—”

“What. So both of us could’ve gotten shot?”

“At least someone would’ve been there for him,” Kris said as he reached forward and grabbed Chanyeol’s collar. “I told you, you were supposed to be there for him. You were supposed to protect him.”

“I did. I took a fucking bullet for him, Kris,” Chanyeol grabbed onto Kris’s collar as well. “And I’m still here fighting for him.”

Kris let go of Chanyeol collar then and roughly shoved his hands off on his collar.

“Are you girls done crying?” Sehun asked. He had leaned against the dirty wall, right next to a door. “Cause we’re here.”

Sehun reached out and grasped the door handle and pushed open the door without a second thought. Both Chanyeol and Kris were facing the direction of the room while staying still leaned against the wall. 

Chanyeol let out a small gasp and went instinctively move his hand to his hip. Inside the room, was a disaster. There were papers thrown about, the bed was flipped, and the bed sheets thrown in a heap in the middle of the room. 

Sehun noticed their reaction and immediately flung himself inside the room.

“Wait,” Kris said. His hand was also at his hip. Baekhyun over the last several months had been collecting weapons. He had stashed at his place, as cleaned and loaded. 

Both men followed after Sehun, who had fallen to his knees, next to the heap of bedding. Neither of them let their hand drift from their hip as they surveyed the room.

There were obvious signs of trouble. Other than the disarray of the objects through the room, Chanyeol could see blood. There wasn’t a lot, but it was enough for Chanyeol to know that Junmyeon had put up a fight.

Junmyeon.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol knelt down beside the man, who was having trouble breathing. Chanyeol could tell that he would be going to have a panic attack if he didn’t say something. “Sehun. Listen, he’s fine okay? They wouldn’t do anything to him. And he definitely put up a fight. Whoever took him won’t have left scar free.”

It took some time for his breathing to regulate, but once it did, Chanyeol helped him stand.

“We can— we can go,” Sehun said, as he cleared his throat. His eyes were still a little red from the almost tears. “We need to finish this.”

Kris was by the far door, the one that would lead them further into the compound. Slowly, he opened the door and peered his head through the crack. When he cleared it, the three of the ascended the stairs.

Between Chanyeol’s memory and Sehun’s exposure to the compound they cautiously maneuvered their way through. The plan was that Junmyeon was going to call the officials in for a meeting and then Baekhyun and his group and Chanyeol and his group would converge on the conference room, while Zitao and the military would secure the perimeter to ensure that the personal guard of the officials wouldn’t be able to enter.

However, it was too quiet. Chanyeol might’ve walked these halls over a year ago, but even then there was more than this. He figured by now the personal guard would’ve arrived that there would be gun fire or shouting. Anything other than silence.

He didn’t want to voice his thoughts out of fear, but Kris did it for him.

“Doesn’t this feel a little too easy?” Kris asked as they stuck close to the side of the wall. There were making their way down the last corridor. Chanyeol could see the conference room doors from here. 

“I’m sure they’re just a little more prepared than what we thought,” Chanyeol said, looking behind them to check the rear. 

“If they have Junmyeon then—”

“Where’s the other group?” Kris said cutting off Sehun. “They should be here by now.”

“Shit,” Chanyeol mumbled when they reached the end of the hall. Neither of them moved an inch, each hoping that maybe if they were quiet enough that maybe, just maybe, they’d be able to hear the other group approaching.

What they weren’t expecting was for the pair of double doors that lead to the conference room to open. It was Zitao.

“Well,” Zitao said. He didn’t push the door all the way open. Instead, he had left just enough space for his body, not letting Chanyeol see past. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve last seen you.”

Zitao was right; it had been quite some time seen they saw each other. The last thing that Chanyeol distinctly remembers telling Zitao was to have Kyungsoo’s back if something were to happen to him. 

“Do you—” Chanyeol stopped himself. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. “What’s in there?”

Zitao let out a little smirk and pushed the doors the rest of the way open. Behind him, Chanyeol could see that the room had been emptied of furniture. Instead, what had replaced it were his friends and the officials, though the officials were off to the side, while each of his friends at a gun to their head. Junmyeon was the only one who had a bloodied face, with Sooman hovering behind him. 

“Sorry, gents,” Zitao said with little remorse. “Going to have to ask for your weapons.”

Chanyeol looked from the group to Zitao then back. He looked at Junmyeon, who hadn’t looked phased like he knew something bad like this was going to happen. Then he looked to Baekhyun, who look completely and utterly defeated. This was not part of the plan.

“Did you forget our last conversation, Zitao?” Chanyeol felt the anger rise in his chest as Chanyeol dropped his gun and kicked it over to Zitao. Sehun and Kris reluctantly followed suit. Once Zitao had the guns tucked into his waistband he walked back into the room, never once addressing Chanyeol’s words. 

Chanyeol only took a couple of steps closer. He didn’t want to get too close; he also knew he needed to make sure that Sehun wouldn’t get too close either. 

“Park Chanyeol,” Sooman said in disbelief. “I tried so hard to get rid of you and yet here you are.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. He had opened his mouth to retort but Sooman pointed the gun towards Chanyeol’s chest. 

“I should’ve just done this myself. At least that way it would’ve been done properly.”

It was weird. Everything felt like it was all happening in slow motion. Chanyeol felt like he could see as Sooman pulled the trigger and bullet came fly out inch by inch. Getting closer and closer to his heart.

He even felt the warmth of a hand on his arm as it pushed him out of the way, which caused him to fall to the ground. And just beside him, another body landed with an equally loud thump. Then everything was back to speed. 

Chanyeol as quickly as he could scramble over to Kris’s side. But when he got there, instead of seeing blood coating his shirt, there was nothing. Only the pained expression on Kris’s face. Chanyeol looked to Sehun who was just as confused. He quickly pushed up Kris’s shirt to see a small mark left right between his pectoral muscles. The edges of the mark pointed outwards like a star. It reminded Chanyeol of the scar that decorated his chest. 

But at least this time, the bullet was a blank.

Chanyeol turned to look back at Sooman, who was equal parts angry and confused. There was another gun that was fired, which was soon followed by the yells of Sooman. Zitao had taken a shot at the man’s shoulder. Sooman dropped the gun from his hand, which clattered on the ground, and clutched his wound. 

Chanyeol watched as Zitao handed out the guns that were tucked into his waistband, to Baekhyun and the others. The officers that had the guns pointed at their head, turned their weapons to the officials that were still off to the side. Their arrogant expression quickly changed to that of fear. 

Chanyeol felt a hand on the one that was still clenched to Kris’s shirt. He looked down and saw that Kris wanted to get up. Chanyeol knew he didn’t need help, but he still couldn’t help by stick out his hand for support, which Kris accepted. 

Once the situation looked to be in their favour, Sehun immediately rushed to Junmyeon side. Junmyeon gave Sehun an attempt at a smile, though his bruise and swollen upper lip, barely moved. Still, Sehun planted a kiss on the man’s lips, causing the other to groan.

Zitao had his men escort the officials out of the room. The officials own personal guard had already been escorted out of the compound so that the officials could be easily transported to the military facility. Chanyeol watched as the tension left the room with the officials. Baekhyun, a man who Chanyeol thought of as someone to be very resilient, had taken Jongin into his arms. Chanyeol was sure that the man was emotional as he had tucked his head into Jongin’s neck. 

Chanyeol felt a hand clap his right shoulder. He turned his head and gave a small smile to Kris. 

“You glad I came with you now?” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Please. It was a blank. I could’ve taken that one.”

“I don’t think Kyungsoo would approve of that.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said looking to Zitao after he realized that said man wasn’t in the room. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

Zitao looked away and spoke to the device that was attached to his wrist. Chanyeol heard the brief mumbled of _bring him_. 

 

———— 

 

EPILOGUE

Kyungsoo’s footsteps echoed in the wide, empty hall. The heels of his shoes tapped against the polished wood floor. The high windows, on his right, were uncovered, leaving patches of light along the hall, acting as a guide for Kyungsoo as he walked towards the conference room. On the left, were old, faded pictures of the past leaders. The closer he got to the conference room the older the pictures got. The smooth paint that started to crack and wrinkle with age was finally being restored. Instead of Kyungsoo walking down the halls with dread, he walked with a little pep in his step.

Just as he was about to open the newly refurbished, conference room doors, a voice stopped him. 

“Kyungsoo.”

He turned his head and felt as if his eyes were being attacked by the brightness of Junmyeon suit. It was a bright, bright pink. He wouldn’t call it highlighter pink, but it was close enough. The shirt that was under the jacket had jagged dark purple and dark green lines that contrasted the brightness of the colour.

“Ah, sorry,” Junmyeon scratched the back of his head. “It’s the first day and I thought it would be nice to wear something special.”

“It’s not your best,” Kyungsoo admitted. “But thank you.”

Junmyeon bowed his head and moved towards the door, stepping in front of Kyungsoo so that he could open them. 

He pushed opened the door and then stepped to the side so Kyungsoo could enter first. The room had been redone and reflected the current times. There were large windows, which let in natural lighting. A pair of couches were situated right in front of the couches to provide a more comfortable seating area. 

Kyungsoo’s favourite part wasn’t the old wooden, round table and chairs, but the people that filled them. His seat was furthest away from the door and had Chanyeol and Kris situated on either side. Junmyeon sat with Sehun beside Chanyeol. Baekhyun and Jongin were next to Kris, who also had Luhan and Yixing sitting next to them. Kyungsoo had even made sure to invite Zitao, Jongdae and Minseok as those were the three who not only understood the compound just as well as Kyungsoo did but also, through conversation, Kyungsoo learned just how deeply they cared for change. 

Kyungsoo took his seat just as Jongdae took a jab at Junmyeon ridiculous outfit. There was a back and forth that brought the table to laughter. Kyungsoo looked on and felt his heart warm. This was what he had been missing for the last year and a half. This was what he needed to better this country.

He turned his head to the right when he felt the warmth of another hand. Chanyeol was looking at him with such affection, that if they were alone, Kyungsoo would be blushing like mad. Instead, he kept his cool and his eyes flickered down to Chanyeol’s neck, where a small bruise was showing on the right side of his neck. 

He leaned a little closer to Chanyeol’s ear. “You might want to cover up that mark.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen a little as his raised a hand to try to cover the mark subtly. 

“If you two love birds have finished,” Kris’s voice pulled the two away from each other. “We have a meeting to get started.”

The pair turned back to the group, but neither made a move to remove their intertwined hands from the table.


End file.
